Legends Left 4 Dead
by A13jandr0169
Summary: A virus has struck the world. Warfang is gone and four dragon stick together to survive. They must stick together, if they want to survive the zombie apocalypse. Rated M for strong language and gore.
1. Outbreak

**Legends Left 4 Dead**

**By: A13jandr0169**

**A/N:** Here's the long awaited story of Spyro in a left 4 dead story. The characters don't have wings or their elements. They also wear clothes in this story.

* * *

**Transmission 1: Outbreak**

A long time ago... a virus hit the metropolis of Warfang, the dragon city. Now its more like ruins. During this time, the hot sensational band: The Purple Peppers, happened to be playing in the city. (A13jandr0169 winks) Dragons were gathering to the huge city, but eventually they'll all die. This is the story of four survivors. Four who fought together and bled together.

Zachariah, a crimson dragon laid on his hotel bed, listening to his Zune of the new Purple Peppers single. His T.V flipped from Chowder immediately to the news. A buzzing alarm went off and a banner began to come from the side. Announcement: This isn't a test. A disease has spread throughout the city. Evacuation stations have been placed in your area. It began to read off locations of the evac sites, but Zachariah ignored it as he began to hear running. He got up and made his way to the door, as he turned the knob, a purple dragon knocked him over. "Oh shit. I'm sorry, dude. You alright?", said the purple dragon. "I'm fine. The hells goin' on?" The purple dragon said, "That green flu thats been goin around has hit warfang. It's highly infectious and we are getting out of here. There's an Evac chopper on the roof. Zachariah quickly grabbed some holotags and ran up stairs to the roof to see two other dragons were there.

The Pave low helicopter was carrying four other dragons, began to take off. "Come back! Come back!", shouted the purple dragon from earlier. A black dragoness began talking to herself, "This is not happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening." A large yellow dragon spoke, " I thought they were suppose to be saving our asses?!" "Looks like there's been a change of plans", said Zachariah as he crouched and lended his hand to the distressed dragon. "Mname's Zachariah. You?" "Jolt. How bout you guys?" as Jolt pointed to the purple and black dragons. "My name's Spyro. This is my mate, Cynder." "Looks like that helicopter is heading for the mall." Zachariah noticed something across his eye. A small cache of pistols, rested next to the table. Zachariah picked up a USP .45 pistol and cocked it back. "Everybody we gotta head for the mall. Take a weapon, it's better to have one and not need it. Than need one and not have one.", said Zachariah. All of the dragons grabbed a pistol and a couple of magazines for the guns.

As the four dragons made their way downstairs, the stairs gave in and fall on the corridor that led them to the lobby. "Looks like we're taking the elevator.", said Jolt. Zachariah stopped in front of the door, he could hear snarling and growling. He quickly opened the door and ran outside. A pale dragoness and sitting crying. Spyro walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey are you alright. Lets get you out of here." The dragoness knocked him down and screamed. Spyro saw her blood red eyes, and he felt his heart stop beating.(To those that have played the Left 4 Dead games, what zombie is this?) Zachariah out of instinct aimed his pistol directly to her head and fired a round. The round tore through her skull and brain matter followed. Cynder ran to him to check up on him. "I'm fine. Now, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT THING?!" "I don't know, but I don't wanna.", Zachariah said. Loud snarling came from the hallway and a group of the creatures began charging at them. Without be told, all four of the dragon fired their weapons at the creatures until they stopped moving, and then they reloaded.

Zachariah saw an empty conference room, inside was a map of the country, and a shotgun with a couple of shells. Spyro tried to pick it up, but was too late as Zachariah grabbed it before him. "Sorry Spyro, but this better in the hands of a professional." "What makes you, a professional...?" He looked closer to his shirt and saw his holotags as it read: Sergeant Zachariah, 501st battalion, Brotherhood of Steel.

Zachariah tucked in his holotags to stop him from reading anymore. "Who the hell leaves a shotgun here?", Cynder asked aloud. "Don't know, and don't care. I'm just glad they did.", Zachariah replied. Jolt came up to them and said, "Come on. The mall won't be there forever, lets get the hell on."

As they continued their way down towards the hallways, they eventually made it to the elevator waiting area. Spyro quickly ran up to the doors and pressed the button. Nothing happened, so he pressed it again. Spyro was quickly becoming frustrated with the button, Jolt smacked him across the head. He pointed towards an electronic panel that was counting to the floor they were on. All four of them fell into shock as they heard roaring. Jolt pushed Spyro out of the way and started pressing the button rapidly. "Come on, come on, come on.", he said to himself. Suddenly walls burst open and an abnormally large green mutated dragon was awaiting for them. Cynder said, "Holy shit is that-" The elevator doors opened and Zachariah pushed everybody into the room. As the elevator doors closed, Zachariah took a deep breath and suddenly began to cough, "The hell. I smell smoke." Sure enough the room quickly filled with smoke. "Great the fuckin' building's on fire.", said Jolt.

They waited and Zachariah began to countdown. "On three, we run like hell. 1, 2, 3!!!" The doors opened and laid there right in front of them were some Submachine guns. While Zachariah kept his shotgun everybody else took the automatic weapons. "Lets go!!!" They quickly ran through the fire and the flames, until they reached the lobby. Everybody, was coughing out smoke, and Zombies were randomly walking around. Zachariah pumped a new shell into his rifle and shot the nearest one. Everyone followed his example. Cynder looked ahead and saw an amored room ahead. "Everybody get to the safe room. Now!!!", she said. They sprinted towards the safe room and they all made it in. Zachariah locked all of the dead bolts and looked for anything else they could block the entrance with. "Whew I bet we can take on anything.", Spyro said.

**End of transmission 1**

* * *

**A13jandr0169:** Well here it is, the first chapter/transmission of Legends Left 4 Dead. What do you think. I made a couple of references to my favorite games like Fallout.


	2. The Passing

**Legends Left 4 Dead**

**By: A13jandr0169**

**A/N:** Now the story has some special guests, Syrix, Inferno, Rose, and Amber. They all belong to Syrix5310. BTW Congradulations to bizzleb for guessing the witch in the last chapter. I should also mention many more of these "bitches" appear later.

* * *

**Transmisson 2: The Passing** (Guess where I got the title from?)

The four survivors rested from this ordeal in their tiny haven from the hungry zombies that craved for their flesh. Zachariah noticed there was a computer terminal and walked towards it to get any information. He hacked in and started reading what few messages there were. The was one labeled as **Important Message please read.** Zachariah clicked it and inside contained a message. Zachariah began to read it out loud: _To all survivors of the infection. If you are reading this then you must follow the safety protocols: Report unusual behavior, barricade your homes, avoid all contact with infected individuals, and wait for official instructions. Error 251777, PLEASE CHECK WITH YOUR LOCAL ADMINISTRATOR. THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY!!!_

The rest of the data was corrupted. "Wait my ass." said Jolt. "What else does it say?" asked Cynder. Zachariah began typing codes and sequences. "Not much, this computer is pretty banged up." After 2 minutes Zachariah managed to retrieve something. A small map appeared. "Got something." The dragons paid attention to the red dragon. "It's a map. A map of C.E.D.A. checkpoints. One is at the mall. Another is at a military base 20 miles from here." "The mall is closer, we should head over there. Find out what's going on." said Jolt. Spyro was rummaging through some boxes, "Looky looky. I found some ammunition here." They all took what ammunition they could carry.

"One question, how are we gonna get to the freakin' mall?" said Jolt. "I know a guy who owns a gun shop around here. We can stop by there and get some real guns and supplies." said Zachariah. Suddenly they heard gun shots outside of the building. "What the hell was that?" said Spyro. "Maybe it's the military coming to save us." said Cynder. "Yeah to line us up and shoot us." said Jolt. "No...If, it was the military we would know. No...I bet its more survivors." said Zachariah. "We should help them then." said Cynder. Zachariah got up and unlocked the door. He pumped his shotgun that he retrieved from earlier and went outside. He came back and said, "Well whoever it was they're gone now. Suddenly a black and yellow dragoness pulled a 44. Magnum on Zachariah's head. He became alert and grabbed her arm and pulled her over him, so she lay on her back. He grabbed her magnum and aimed it at her head. "Now that wasn't very nice." Just then a black dragon with green stripes pulled Zachariah's pistol from his pocket and pointed towards him. Two other dragons emerged and had their weapons ready. He pointed his shotgun at his new opponent. "You pretty good with that shotgun?" he asked. "Not that I have to be at this range, but I'm a fuckin surgeon with this shotgun." said Zachariah.

Suddenly they heard a growl. Hoards of zombies were on their way to the safe house. "Shall we continue this later?" said Zachariah. They all saw the approaching hoard. Zombie after zombie fell from the firepower of their weapons. One zombie began jumping from wall to wall. It jumped on the red dragon and began to throw punches at him. (**A/N:** What zombie is this? I hate these ones the most in the games.) A dragoness with long black hair drew a sword and stabbed the zombie and flicked it like it was a toothpick. It felt as if it was a onslaught of hell repeating over and over. As the zombies kept coming and coming. "Get inside, damn it.", said the black dragon with green stripes. All of them retreated to the safe house and locked it up.

The black, green stripped dragon said, "Thanks. My name's Syrix." He held out his hand and Zachariah repectfully shook it. He then looked at his eyes, his right eye specifically and noticed a scar that rest on it. He felt as if he'd met him before, but couldn't remember. "This is Inferno, Rose and Amber." "Sorry, all we wanted was to stay in the safe house to rest. Everybody else booted us out. They just left us to die. Assholes." said Amber. "You should have said that then." said Jolt. "You can stay here if you want, we're leaving for the Evacuation area at the mall." said Cynder. "Don't bother. The place is filled with zombies." said Syrix. "How do you know?" said Spyro. "We just came from there." said Inferno. "Hey wait a second, these are the guys who were on the Evac chopper at the hotel, remember?", said Spyro. "I take it, the chopper isn't there still?", said Jolt. "Pilot is dead. He was infected. Seems he was bitten and forgotten to mention it to us.", said Rose. "Guess we are going to the Military Base.", Cynder said disappiontedly. "We're heading to the mountains. We heard that the virus can't survive in the cold." said Rose. "Come on you guys the coast is clear. We'd better head out before the days end. I don't plan on fighting these things in the dark." said Zachariah. He turned around and handed his shotgun to Syrix. "Here you need it more than I do." Syrix took it. "Thanks hopefully we'll meet again someday when this shit is all over." Zachariah grabbed an AK-47 Assault rifle. He pulled the charge lever back and said, "Let's roll."

**End of Transmisson 2**

* * *

**A13jandr0169:** I really don't know what I should say besides please review this story. It really means alot to me. I'd also like to thank Syrix5310 for letting me use his O.C's. Don't forget to check out his stories.


	3. Vergil

**Legends Left 4 Dead**

**By: A13jandr0169**

**A/N:** Well the last chapter's name came from the new DLC for Left 4 Dead 2. Congradulations to Bizzelb and ATX Crane, also for naming the DLC named chapter. The Zombie from the last chapter was a Hunter. This chapter is a flashback chapter, so it's in **Bold!!!**

* * *

**Transmisson 3: Vergil**

**5 years earlier...**

**Corporal Zachariah was sitting in the back of a humvee. The power armor he wore was heavy on him. Four other dragons were in the vehicle along with him. Two up front, one on a mounted minigun turret, and the other was sitting next to him. He started checking his weapon, the M16A4, it was a very accurate and powerful weapon. The only problem was that it jammed to much. His fellow Brothers were not worried about the are for a couple of squads cleared the area of enemy hostiles, or so they thought. **

**Meanwhile...**

**Enemy hostiles were setting up turrets to intercept the vehicle. They started shouting in a foriegn languages. They all begun to fire.**

**Zachariah was the first to notice. "Ambush!!!" Ricochet of bullets took out everybody in the vehicle. Zachariah jumped out and ran to a ditch and took a defensive position. He tossed a C4 charge in the humvee. He saw the hostiles running to the vehicle. He assumed they were going to try and take it. He waited til they got inside and drove away. He held his detonator and pressed the switch. He saw the vehicle burst in flames and blood spew everywhere. He got up and ran.**

**After running for at least 10 minutes he recieved a signal. "Calling all Brotherhood forces we need immediate assistance at site charlie." He heard gunfire in the distance, his fellow brothers were in trouble. He came up to a group of hostiles and unloaded a clip to his opponents. He saw a soldier laying in a ditch, Zachariah laid next to him. He took out at least 10 hostile until suddenly...his gun jammed. "Shit!!!", said Zachariah. "Whats wrong?", he asked. "My guns jammed." "Here, lets trade weapons." Both of the armored suited dragons tossed their rifles to each other. Zachariah aimed his newly aquired ACR with a red dot attachment. The dragon next to him pulled the charge lever back in the M16 and a new round rested in the chamber. Both of them unleashed a hail of hellfire on the opposing hostiles. They began to retreat, which may felt as a victory to them. But they wouldn't have survived much longer. "Thanks...I'm sorry I didn't catch your name.", said Zachariah. The other dragon reach over its head and took off his helmet. When his face was revealed, it was a black dragon with curvy horns. "Vergil...My name is Vergil." "Well Vergil. Here's your rifle back.", Zachariah said, while trying to return his weapon. "No you keep it. You seem to be much better with it than this thing.", Vergil said hold the M16. "Thanks"**

**Two years later...**

**Vergil had transfered to the same unit as Zachariah's. The two of them had become great friends. He felt as if he knew him well, or so he thought. One night after a huge celebration, for the war was over and the soldier would be returning home and Zachariah was anxious to get home to see his beautiful pregnant wife, Ireena. Zachariah couldn't find Vergil for he couldn't celebrate without his best friend. After searching for awhile he heard Vergil's voice in one of the baracks. He openned it quietly and entered slowly. To his surprise he saw the black dragon mating with a gaged white dragoness. Zachariah also noticed she was bound and crying. Zachariah demanded an answer to Vergil's actions and spoke. "Vergil!!! What the fuck are you doing?" The black dragon stared at him with devious eyes not stopping violating the dragoness. "Zachariah get the fuck out of here, before I kill both of you!!!" Zachariah's instinct took over and lunged at him with full force, but Vergil overpowered him and brought out a dagger. He pushed it deep into Zachariah's abdomen, he immeadiately passed out. Shortly after he woke up to see Vergil loading a .44 Magnum revolver. "Zachariah. I'm disappointed in you. All you had to do was turn around and leave. Now you'll have to die. I'm sorry my friend." He aimed it right at his head. Suddenly another black dragon lunged at him and Vergil dropped the pistol. **

**As the two dragons were thrashing about, Zachariah made his attempt to reach for the pistol and pulled his body towards the weapon. Zachariah made it and grabbed it. Vergil suddenly appeared and brought his foot to Zachariah's face. Vergil was now on top on the savior dragon and he took his claw and cut across his eye. The other dragon screamed in agony and pain. Zachariah looked at the knife that still rested inside of him and thought of a way to stop Vergil. He placed his hands on it and began to pull the blade out. He felt as if his insides were burning. Nevertheless he kept pulling, the pain was unbearable, until it finally let loose and pulled out of him. He twirled it in his hands and aimed it at Vergil. He then noticed Zachariah's intentions and threw the knife. It went into Vergil's chest and sent him backwords. Suddenly the door burst openned and the other soldiers came in and tended to the wounded dragons. The white dragoness became freed and looked straight into Zachariah's eyes. "Thank you.", she said. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.**

**End of Transmisson 3**

**A13jandr0169:** Just to clarify I don't own Vergil. He belongs to Outlaw00000, so thanks for letting me use him. In case you were wondering. The other black dragon that saves Zachariah is Syrix. Once again I don't own him either. He belongs to Syrix5130, so thanks for also letting me use him. Now **REVIEW!!!**


	4. It just got worse

**Legends Left 4 Dead**

**By: A13jandr0169**

**A/N:** Well I'm back and I'm sorry for taking forever on this chapter. Thanks to Outlaw00000, ATX Crane, and bizzleb for figureing out the last chapter. Now here's chapter 4

* * *

**Transmission 4: It just got worse...**

The four dragons were walking through an ally. Zachariah notices a pile of bodies and motion everybody to stop. "Hold up", he said. He kneeled next to the decaying corpses and examined them. He rubbed his hand on a viscous slime. "ain't seen nothing like this before" "Jesus, don't let that stop you from smearing it all over yourself.", said Jolt. Zachariah got up and wiped his hand on Jolt's shirt. "They're changing." "Ugh, damn it Zachariah. Ugh, it stinks.", Jolt said trying to get rid of the green matter. Spyro couldn't help, but let out a chuckle. He suddenly stopped when he heard a cry. A cry he became familiar with earlier. All four of them turned to a building next to them. "Someone's still alive.", said Cynder. Spyro shot her a look that pierced through her last comment. "Cynder you're with me. You two wait here.", said the red dragon.

Zachariah slowly opened the door, with Cynder behind him. She turned on her flashlight, while he aimed his AK-47 assault rifle into the darkness within. The cry grew louder which meant whatever was in there. Whether it be zombie or human, something was close. Cynder began calling out, "Hello. Hello." Both of them moved in slowly, inch by inch. "It's okay, we're gonna get-" Zachariah immeadiately knew it was a zombie and forced his hand over her light, so she didn't startled the creature unleashing the chaotic fury it would unleash. "Lights off", he said sternly. He stared back at the creature and slowly made his way for the door.

Meanwhile...

Spyro and Jolt were outside standing guard. He was beginning to feel nervous, as if something were about to happen. He turned his head and as if the devil felt his feelings he unleashed his army from hell. Jolt quickly noticed and fired off a couple of shots from his weapon. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!", Spyro said as they were coming. He had to quickly get Zachariah and Cynder. Spyro ran inside and shouted at the top of his lungs, "They're coming." Not knowing he had just awaken the slumber fury of the witch. Cynder screamed, "Run like hell." As all three of them jumped up and sprinted out of the room. Spyro waited for Zachariah and Cynder to reach outside before he slams the door against the scream death chasing after them. Spyro used his own body strength to keep the creature within. Slam. Slam. Suddenly an arm pulls out of the door desperately reaching for her prey. Spyro whiplashes around and fires his mini-uzi into the hole. "Do you like that bitch? Huh?" Everybody was now in a firefight as zombies were rushing out to their prey, they so desperatly wanted to feast upon. Jolt said, "Stick together!" All of them were unaware of the creature that was ontop of a building. It jumped onto the fire escape and whipped out its tounge. (**A/N: **What zombie is this?) It swung its tounge toward Zachariah and wrapped it around his neck. It pulled his body up and began to strangle him. Jolt saw this and fired his rifle at the creature. It exploded into a cloud of smoke, as Zachariah fell to his knees. He quickly tried to recover from the strangulation, as zombies were rushing towards the injured dragon. Cynder quickly pulled a pipe bomb from Spyro's pocket and lunged it out to the zombies, "Fire in the hole!!!" The small explosive device flew into the air beeping. The zombies then turned their attention to the beeping device not knowing what happens when it stops. The non-infected ducked for cover as the device exploded, creating a fountain of blood and guts the showered the area.

Spyro heard a helicopter closing in and he started chasing after it. While in the shadows a creature lurked, hunting his prey. "Hey we're over here! We're not infected! Down here!" But it didn't matter for the aerial vehicle continued flying away from them. Some hope of rescue seem to leave Spyro. "Damn it." The Hunter closed in on its prey as it was unaware of its presence. It took it the chance it had and attacked. The Hunter threw punches at Spyro as hard as it could. Cynder quickly ran up and pushed the Hunter off of him. She pulled out her two pistols and emptied the two clips into the creature, but was still up. Spyro pulled out his own pistol and fired one round that sent it flying back into a parked car behind it. The dead creature's body activated the security feature of the vehicle and its alarm started blaring. Zachariah ran up to them and looked at the car. "Oh shit, this is gonna get bad." They all heard running everywhere, they clustered themselves together to cover every space around them. They saw zombies climbing fences, running at all sides from the shadows. Just when they thought it couldn't get any worse it did. They heard a roar and turned around to see the mutated dragon earlier from the hotel running after them. It tossed a car at them and everybody, but Jolt flinched. It ran closer pushing aside and crushing its undead bretheren. "Run or shoot? Run or Shoot?!" Spyro asked. "Both!", said Zachariah.

They ran and shot at the behemoth as it hopped closer to them. Bullets flying everywhere from not aiming properly. Spyro then noticed a fire escape ladder hanging down, and figured they could get to safety by the roof. "Get to the roof!", Spyro shouted. Jolt stopped to cover everybody else. "Go! Go! Go!" Spyro jumped onto the ladder and was followed by Cynder. Zachariah stopped to see the huge creature return tossing dead bodies at them. One of the bodies managed to knock down Jolt. The beast was about the crush him, when Zachariah moved in firing his assault rifle. The rounds sinking into the creature only seemed to agitate it even more. It tripped over and knocked into a wall. Zachariah and Jolt hurried climbed up the ladder, but stopped as the beast tossed a chunck of the wall at them. It then jumped onto the fire escape desperately reaching for them. Climbing up little by little pulling away at what little remained of the ladder. Cynder fired at it with her pistols. The creature lost its balance and fell, but took the piece of the stair that Cynder was standing on top of and almost fell. "Jolt!!!", she cried, and he turned and caught her in mid-air pulling her up onto the roof. The beast got up and crawled away angrly as it failed to kill them. Spyro slumped onto his back and said, "We made it. I can't believe we made it." "Spyro. We just crossed the street." He lit a cigarette and took in a deep breath. "Lets not throw a party til we're out of the city." He got up and looked ahead to see the city full of them. Walking slowly on the streets as if it was a sign of the apocalypse.

**End of Transmission 4**

* * *

**A13jandr0169:** Well I think this was a great chapter. Again sorry it took so long. I have other projects I'm juggling around like a utube series I'm making and my camera blows. I've also been working on some DA projects so you can follow me there if you'd like.


End file.
